


sugar

by angryboywonder



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mechanic!Claire, Mentions of Chris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Claire works on Leon's car.





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> the re2 remake has me in all my feels rn

Claire was confused when she first received a text message from a random number.

 

She quickly finds out it’s her brother Chris’ coworker, Leon, needing work done on his car. It was the typical car occasionally overheating, or just plain and simple not starting some days.

 

She agrees to it and decides not to discuss pricing just for the fact that it’s her brother’s friend, coworker, or whatever. They plan to meet the following day around noon, and Claire goes to his apartment complex, that way there isn’t a risk of the car stopping on the middle of the freeway or Leon generally getting stranded wherever he ends up. After making sure she has everything she needs, wallet, cell phone, keys, and even her tool box just in case it’s a fast fix, she puts the address in her phone and is on her way.

 

It takes a moment for him to answer the door once Claire arrives, but she’s surprised to see a young, attractive man. Who appears to have just gotten out of the shower, as he’s sporting wet hair. He doesn’t have a shirt on, but he’s at least wearing a pair of sweats. The redheaded girl has to keep her eyes up to resist further investigating, and she smiles. “Leon, it was?”

 

“Yes, and you’re Claire.”

 

Claire laughs nervously, nodding her head. “Yep, that’s me, alright.”

 

The two of them stand there for a few seconds, exchanging looks, Leon scratching the back of his head, Claire clears her throat and speaks up again. “Where’s your car at again?”

 

“Oh, it’s just over here.” Leon moves passed her and closes the door behind him, leading her down the stairs. His car is actually parked in the front row, Claire isn’t sure how she missed it on the way up. But then again, she didn’t know what color it was…

 

It takes her not even ten minutes to find out that Leon is well overdue for an oil change, which is why the engine has been heating up. “Leon, how often do you get an oil change?”

 

Leon’s eyes widen slightly, and he looks down at the ground, crossing his arms as he shuffles his feet back and forth a bit. “Uh, I don’t know, every six months?”

 

Claire purses her lips, wiping her hands with a rag. “You should keep an eye on it, and not let your car get passed a certain amount of miles. Maybe try not to let it get passed five thousand, just so that this doesn’t happen again.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Do you have oil for your car?”

 

“I don’t actually carry that around…” Leon rubs a hand over his face, and Claire can’t help but laugh at how defeated he must be.

“Don’t sweat it, I have some in my trunk.” She smiles, heading over to her car. She pops the trunk and digs around for a second before pulling out a jug of oil. The girl even grabs her floor jack, thinking it’d be best not to bother asking Leon if he has one. Once she has all the appropriate tools, she gets started. Leon sits at the curb, watching Claire get to work. The most help he provided for this entire event would be turning his car around, reverse parking it in it’s spot so that there’s better access for the whole oil change.

 

Claire’s sure that if they didn’t spend a lot of time talking while she was working, she would’ve been done in at least fifteen minutes, but it took a bit longer than that. After everything was done, and Claire had her car loaded back up, Leon follows to her side. “So, how much were you thinking?”

 

She smiles, “I wasn’t going to charge you.”

 

“Okay, I may not know a whole lot about cars, but I can kinda cook so what if I made you food?”

 

The man looks quite hopeful, and Claire can’t really deny him. She’s pretty happy that her brother works with him. What she’s not entirely happy about is that this could be her first real _date_ and she has oil all over her hands and arms.

 

“Can I clean up first?”

 

“Of course! How does spaghetti sound? You can clean up while I’m cooking.”

 

“I’d love that.” Claire grins, shutting her car door and she locks it before heading back inside with Leon.

 

“Did you… Want a change of clothes?” He then asks, hesitant as they’re walking up the stairs.

 

“Um, I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

Leon smiles and shuffles around his room while Claire waits at the bathroom. He comes back with another pair of sweats and a t-shirt, which both look as if they may be a bit big on her, but she’s really not complaining. If she’s being honest, her stomach is flopping back and forth, and she scored clothes from a boy! A whole, real boy. _A man._

 

Closing the door behind her, Claire gets to work at cleaning up and she wipes down her arms and hands, and even her face. She throws her hair in a messy bun, deciding she’ll take a full shower once she gets home. The clothes are quite comfortable, and indeed baggy. She pulls the drawstring on the sweats, tying them until they’re snug and fitting and she leaves the shirt hanging from her hips, heading out into the kitchen to Leon now, unfortunately, wearing a hoodie while he cooks.

 

She’s just in time for him to strain the noodles, and then she watches as he adds the sauce. “The garlic bread should be done in a few minutes.” He states, portioning their spaghetti out on plates, and then he grabs two glasses from the cabinets. “Do you like wine?”

 

“Oh, I love wine.” Claire chuckles, having a seat at the table. She assumes her brother never told Leon that she’s only nineteen, which for some reason she thought he would know, as she’s a university student, but she’s going to slide right passed him on this one and play it cool. He pours the both of them a glass and puts it on the table, quickly checking on the bread as soon as a burnt smell emerges from the oven. “Need some help?”

 

“I’m a cop, not a professional chef.” Leon laughs, pulling the sheet from the oven, and Claire can kind of see some dark spots from the edges of the bread, though she’s not complaining. A guy just cooked for her.

 

Her brother cooks for her all the time, so it’s not like she doesn’t have guys cooking for her period, but Chris does not count.

 

“I could’ve helped.”

 

“Trust me, you’ve helped a whole lot. You have no idea how thankful I am that my car is fixed.”

 

Claire smiles, moving her elbows from off the table so that Leon can put their plates down. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“You don’t have to be so cool about it.” He grins, taking a seat across from her and he goes ahead and takes a sip from his wine.

 

“I’m not.” She mumbles, smiling as she twirls the noodles on her fork. “This is good, by the way.”

 

“Thanks. It’s the only thing I know how to make other than ramen, so I hope I successfully impressed you.”

 

“I think you did.” Grinning, Clare takes a drink of her wine. Chris never really lets her drink at home, which resorts to her sneaking into his alcohol cabinet. She doesn't think he really notices, as he's always worried about work and never really home too much. 

 

“So what made you decide to work on cars?”

 

Claire takes another quick sip before putting down the glass and she smiles. “I’m actually going to school for automotive and I’ve been applying to auto shops for months and just haven’t heard anything. I work on cars on the side to sort of help me get through school, you know? I really enjoy it.”

 

“Well, I’m glad your brother pointed me in the right direction.” Claire could’ve sworn she saw him wink, but she immediately looks down at her food, giggling in a shy manner.

 

“Yeah, same…” She picks around at her plate again, looking back up at him, to which she finds he’s still looking at her, grin on his face and all. “You know, Leon… I thought you were going to be some older, lame guy. Maybe someone who stays in his mother’s basement playing World of Warcraft with Cheeto fingers, but you’re not. You’re pretty cool.”

 

Leon lets out a louder laugh at that one, shaking his head. “Is that your way of flirting with me?”

 

“W-What? No! Of course not!”

 

“I don’t know, I think it is.”

 

“No, it’s not!”

 

The two of them bicker back and forth for the rest of the night, sharing good laughs and teasing each other. Claire gets to go home in the clothes that Leon let her wear, and her brother couldn’t help but notice it as soon as she walks through the door.

 

“Where did you get those clothes?”

 

“Huh? I don’t know.” Claire calls out blindly as she books it to her room, closing the door behind her.

 

 


End file.
